


【GGAD】弹药库里有什么

by toJoycee9



Series: "有什么“系列 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus-daughter, F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore/Male Gellert Grindelwald, Grindelwald-father, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 教父老盖，老邓小邓亲母女，重组家庭，老盖是小邓继父，接上篇是变态，不要举报作者





	【GGAD】弹药库里有什么

阿不思放学回家的时候闻见了屋子里非常明显的血腥味儿。

上一次送她去学校的女人，妈妈的新助手，正被两个壮汉牢牢压在地上，满脸是血。阿不思没有多问，径直上楼走到自己的房间里，把书包扔在床上。

她听见楼下传来邓布利多的声音：“那就先把她左手砍下来。”

一声撕心裂肺的嚎叫。

过了一会儿邓布利多来敲她的房门。“Denny，你在里面吗？”

阿不思没有回答，邓布利多直接推门进来，意料之中的事。她穿着黑色的长裙，裙摆已经被血液浸湿了，暗红色的痕迹像巫婆脸上丑陋的斑点，房间里立刻充斥了血腥味儿。

“爸爸不让你在家里处理事情。”阿不思说。

邓布利多一边用毛巾擦着手里的血迹一边说：“抱歉，今天有些特殊情况。”

“你挑人的时候怎么没看清？”阿不思指的是那个可怜的女助理。

邓布利多默默看了一眼阿不思，说：“卧底警察，没有你想的那么笨，你要学的还很多。”

阿不思哼了一声，邓布利多显然没有把女儿的不满放在心上，她保持一贯的优雅，哪怕刚刚杀了人。“我让人给你买了新衣服，放在衣帽间了，去试一下，一会儿家里要来很多人。”

“我不去。”阿不思说，她以为邓布利多会反对她，但邓布利多并没有，她只是轻描淡写地说了一句：“那你自己去跟你父亲说，我话带到位了。”

“他不是我父亲。”

关于这个问题母女俩已经有很多次分歧，十岁之后阿不思就不再愿意叫格林德沃爸爸，时间久了夫妻俩也没有再强求什么，面对阿不思的叛逆，邓布利多只是笑了笑，便转身离开。

然而眼尖的阿不思却一下子发现了端倪，她立刻问道：“你又怀孕了？”

邓布利多低头看了看自己微微隆起的腹部，黑色的长裙还是没能很好地遮住她的孕肚，她拽了拽自己的裙子，说：“最后一个了，他已经答应了，这是最后一个……你想要弟弟还是妹妹？”

阿不思的表情突然变得很微妙，她什么也没说，在课桌前坐下开始看书，好像再没有她妈妈什么事一样。邓布利多叹了一口气，默默地离开了她的房间。

阿不思已经有了一个弟弟和一个妹妹，三个人的父亲各不相同，作为家里的长姐，她真的很羡慕最小的妹妹，因为她是格林德沃的亲生女，他们给她起名叫阿莉安娜，外界对她的态度跟对自己和弟弟的态度完全不一样，虽然她只有两岁。邓布利多把阿莉安娜抱在臂弯里出席各种场合，格林德沃站在旁边，他们才像一家三口。

很多时候阿不思会觉得只有弟弟是自己的亲人，以前她会问弟弟，想不想知道自己的父亲是谁，时间久了她也不问这些问题了。她弟弟有着跟格林德沃一样的金发，如今长到十二三岁，是男孩子最讨人厌的年纪，也是女孩子情窦初开的年纪，弟弟的房间里总是有吃不完的巧克力。

阿不思走进自己的衣帽间，她看见礼盒摆在桌子上，里面是一件天蓝色的小裙子，阿不思呕了一声，嫌弃地把衣服丢在一边，然后走向衣帽间的深处，缓缓打开了邓布利多的衣柜。

阿不思今年15岁，除了红头发和漂亮的脸蛋，她没有继承她母亲一丁点的丰腴，还在抽条的少女十分纤细，从进入青春期到如今，她仍然只能穿最小号的胸衣。

“你是不是做过隆胸？”阿不思曾经这样问邓布利多，邓布利多一边帮她调整胸衣的肩带一边说：“你还小，长大就好了。”

学校里开始上生理卫生课，一开始有人告诉她生孩子会让乳房二次发育，后来又有人告诉她吃避孕药可以丰胸，她都跑去向邓布利多验证，邓布利多只是笑着摇摇头：“你很好看啊，Denny，不是一定要像妈妈这样。”

可是她想成为邓布利多这样的人。格林德沃能保证每个月回一次家，可他每次回来，眼里永远只有邓布利多。他会给自己和弟弟带礼物，会在饭桌上询问他们的功课情况，问他们有没有交往的对象，会抱一会儿阿莉安娜，但最后，他都会回到邓布利多的房间，他们单独的房间。

阿不思什么都知道，夜深人静的时候格林德沃会把阿莉安娜悄悄抱到自己的床上，然后再回到邓布利多身边。阿不思每次都是装睡，他们有的时候会闹出动静来，阿不思光着脚走过去，站在他们的房门外发呆，她听见过格林德沃夸邓布利多好看，夸她的肉体，他说：“你是不是又变大了？”

但更多的时候是邓布利多在呻吟，仿佛家里没有三个孩子一般，过程会持续很长时间，第二天邓布利多会向阿莉安娜解释，说脖子上的淤血是被自己挠的。

阿不思什么都知道。

她挑了一件红色的连衣裙，这差不多是邓布利多最小的size了，她穿上虽没有性感的曲线，但好歹不那么像小女孩了。阿不思梳了梳头发，像邓布利多一样挽了一个发髻，但似乎又觉得不好看，重新让自己的红发披散下来，然后她拿出了新买的口红，对着镜子慢慢描了起来。

格林德沃从邓布利多的手里接过阿莉安娜，原本空旷的客厅现在挤满了人，教父的“孩子们”现在穿着正式的衣服，三三两两地聚在各处攀谈着，格林德沃抱着阿莉安娜哄了一会儿，有几个人便已经凑到他身边来夸赞这个美丽的小女孩，格林德沃笑一笑，通常在孩子面前他不会摆出严肃的表情，他问邓布利多：“Denny人呢？”

邓布利多说：“在怄气，她不喜欢这种场合。”

格林德沃没有说什么，在他的眼里，小孩子那一点点的叛逆不算什么，相比较自己小时候，阿不思真的是个很乖的孩子。于是他问身边的侍者：“有见到Denny么？”

侍者说：“先前看见她去衣帽间了。”

格林德沃笑着对邓布利多说：“你瞧，怄气归怄气，新衣服还是要试的。”

说着他把阿莉安娜放下来，对小家伙说：“你自己玩会儿吧，我去找你姐姐。”

格林德沃去衣帽间找了一圈，也没有看见阿不思，当然他不会担心这孩子出什么事，只是如果他不用点心的话，邓布利多是绝对搞不定她的。他去了阿不思的卧室、她的小书房，她常去的花园和阳台，但是没有找见她的影子。

“如果你看见她，让她来客厅找我。”格林德沃对管家说。

管家点点头，于是格林德沃打算折返回去，而就在这个时候，他看见一件十分熟悉的红色身影，他定睛一看，自己的大女儿正穿着她妈妈的红裙子，慵懒地靠在角落的墙壁上，跟一个男人交谈着。

格林德沃有些恍惚，仿佛阿不思突然从阿莉安娜的年纪长成了现在这样。

男人看见格林德沃向他走过来，他愣了一下，然后什么也没说就灰溜溜地离开了。阿不思看着格林德沃，她涂着玫瑰色的口红，衬着她的红发红裙，那是一个情窦初开的少女。

“Godfather……”她说，每次她想调侃格林德沃的时候都会这样叫他，“你在找我？”

格林德沃只是沉默地看着自己的教女，这让15岁的女孩突然有些露怯。她不自在地摆弄了一下头发，清甜的香水味飘了过来，格林德沃的眼神亮了亮。

“交男朋友了？”他问。

阿不思扯起嘴角笑了笑，没有说什么，但她不屑的表情让格林德沃想起了邓布利多，他的妻子每次动手前都会露出这样的表情。这让他再次感叹孩子总是在一瞬间就长大了。

格林德沃叹了一口气：“跟我说一说吧……或许你需要一些我的建议。”

阿不思露出了狡黠的笑容，但很快她收起了这些表情，恢复成一个懵懂无知的少女，她拉住了格林德沃的手摆了摆，就像小时候每次祈求格林德沃陪她玩耍一样。格林德沃把少女细腻柔软的手握在手里，笑着问她：“怎么了？不好意思了？”

阿不思的脸红了红，她问格林德沃：“你知道应该怎么做爱吗？”

格林德沃一愣，随即恢复理智：“哇哦，看来我们的小公主进展神速。”

阿不思甜甜地笑了起来。

“那么你希望从我这里知道什么？其实我觉得这个问题应该先问问你妈妈比较好……我……”

“我不想问她，”阿不思说，“我只想问你。”

格林德沃叹了一口气：“对不起，Denny，我觉得……这个问题着实不好回答，你怎么会想到问这个问题？我是说……你跟你的小男朋友是怎么看待这件事的？”

“同学们……渐渐地都有交往的对象了，他们会跟我说一点，但是我不懂，这种事情……是如何令人愉悦的？是如何在两个人之间发挥作用的？”

“你有跟你妈妈交流过吗？”

“我不喜欢你提到她。”阿不思说，“你陪着她的时间超过了陪我的世界，甚至阿莉安娜，我也不喜欢你总是把阿莉安娜放到我的床上，我没有姐姐，我很小的时候就是一个人睡房间了，为什么我可以，她不可以？”

“Denny，我们把阿莉安娜放到你那里是希望……”

“我知道你们是为了什么。”阿不思打断了格林德沃，“她总是把自己挠伤，对吧？阿莉安娜会问，但我从来不问，你觉得为什么我从来不问？”

格林德沃疑惑了：“Denny，你是打算跟我交流的吗？如果你觉得我和你妈妈哪里做的不好……”

“你们做得太好了，”阿不思轻轻笑着，“我每次都听得清清楚楚。”

“Denny？”

“是啊，我的名字叫Denny。三岁的时候你第一次见我，你看见了我的红头发，你执意要把我的名字改得和她一模一样。”

“不……”格林德沃感到震惊，“你才三岁，你不可能还记得。”

阿不思觉得心里十分地爽快，自他懂事以来，都是她躲在父母的身后，看他们杀伐决断，还有圈子里的血雨腥风。她的继父是令人闻风丧胆的教父，在这个庞大的家族里，她有许多素不相识的兄弟姐妹，他们有时候会喊她“miss”，私下里叫她“教父家里的那位小姐”，而madam这个称呼，永远只能特指邓布利多一人。

即使她们有着一模一样的名字，和几乎一模一样的脸。

但是现在，这个教父没有了往日的威风，也不再扮演慈父，他目瞪口呆地站在自己面前，而这一切，她是一个人做到的。

阿不思的嘴角微微上翘：“我也想听你叫我一声阿尔。”

格林德沃猛地后退了一步，但是他忘了自己的双手被阿不思牢牢地攥在了手里。少女玫瑰色的嘴唇向他靠近，老天爷啊，家里还有那么多的客人。

“教教我吧，”阿不思说，不算饱满的身体靠在了格林德沃的身上，“教教我吧，爸爸。”

格林德沃的手心开始冒汗，这只握枪、洗钱、玩弄权力的手，现在开始疯狂地冒汗，只是因为他拉着自己15岁的教女穿梭在这个偌大的房子里，路过了各个房间和簇拥的人群，他们在找一个没有人的地方。

“你是教父，你摆脱不了他们的。”阿不思幸灾乐祸地说。

格林德沃想了想，然后拉着她往地下室走去。

“小时候你不让我来这里，不，你现在也不让。”

格林德沃领着她走进昏暗之处，那里有一扇门，格林德沃打开了指纹锁，然后将阿不思抱了进去。阿不思适应了几秒房间里的光线，等她再次回复视力，她发现那是一个弹药库。震惊之下，阿不思刚想说什么，就被邓布利多掐住后颈往前一带，整个人跌进教父的怀里，重重的亲吻落下来，撞得阿不思嘴唇都发麻。

“唔……”这跟以往的每一次亲吻都不一样，不是落在额头，不是落在头顶，不是奖励般地碰碰脸颊，少女的双唇被教父含在嘴里，对方熟练的动作不断夺取她口中的氧气，很快阿不思就觉得呼吸不畅，胸口剧烈的起伏着，摆动头部想挣脱格林德沃的追逐，玫瑰色的口红被蹭到了脸上，她迷离着双眼，情不自禁地呻吟出声。

“你这个样子，真的很像阿尔。”格林德沃依然握着少女的脖颈，火热的亲吻落在她的耳后和侧颈，阿不思颤抖了起来，她几乎落泪，她从小钦慕的男人现在正抱着自己，他看上去是那么需要自己。

“叫我阿尔，我也是阿尔。”她说。

格林德沃搂住少女过分纤细的腰肢，把自己的脸埋进她的颈窝里。

“不……你是Denny，你永远会是我的Denny。”

格林德沃将阿不思推到一箱子弹上，阿不思躺在上面，头上就悬着两把猎枪。她的腿被格林德沃抬起来，裙摆掀到肚子上，露出里面白色的内裤。

“我小时候……你帮我换过内裤吗？”

“天啊，Denny，别说了……”

格林德沃扯掉了阿不思的内裤，掰开她的两条腿，脑袋埋进去舔吻她脆弱的大腿内侧，阿不思明显瑟缩了一下，格林德沃做的所有的事情都令她感到陌生，但她强装镇定，甚至还自觉脱掉了自己的胸衣。

“我……我不像她……”阿不思自顾自地说着，“我都15岁了，我这里……还是没有什么动静。”她一边说一边抚摸着自己的胸部，在格林德沃的亲吻下她甚至无意识地搓撵着自己的乳头。

“我试过……自己弄……可是……啊！”阿不思的身体猛地痉挛了起来，因为格林德沃吻上了自己的阴唇。

“不、不、停下！”阿不思挣扎着后退，但比不过格林德沃的力气，对方一边伸出舌头舔弄着少女的外阴，一边掐住她的腰，将她牢牢按在木箱上，阿不思甚至听见了箱子里子弹碰撞的声音。

阿不思哭了起来，格林德沃的舌尖往自己的阴道里钻进去，奇异的快感在她的身体里肆虐，像无形地电流在她的皮肤之下冲撞，她的呻吟无法控制地高昂了起来，她终于知道往常她听到的那些声音，那些在邓布利多房间里发出来的声音，是如何让两个人销魂蚀骨的了。

淫靡的水声落入阿不思的耳朵里，她整张脸的熟透了，阴道里流出来的水打湿了那条红裙子，她拨弄着自己的乳头，可怜的两颗现在已经挺立起来，被她捏得红肿。格林德沃停止了舔弄，他抬起头，下巴上都是津液粘稠的液体。

阿不思听见了皮带扣的声音，她不由地紧张了起来，但她早已被格林德沃舔得失去了力气，摊在箱子上瑟瑟发抖。

那根滚烫的物件蹭在阿不思滑腻的私处，尽管幻想了无数次，但当这一切实际发生的时候，阿不思还是被阴茎的坚硬程度震撼了，而就在她慌神的功夫，那肿胀的龟头便破开自己的身体，颇为艰难地挤入了自己的阴道。

“唔啊——”阿不思尖叫了起来，疼痛让她整个人都蜷缩了起来，脸上的表情也变得十分痛苦，格林德沃喘了喘，那地方的紧致程度超过了他的想象，教父头一次感到慌乱，他努力揉捏着阿不思的大腿，想缓解她的紧张。

“放松一点，”他说，“好孩子，放松，不要紧张，交给我，交给我……”

阿不思抽泣着，她调整了一下自己的呼吸，慢慢适应了格林德沃的尺寸，而下一秒格林德沃便毫不客气地一送到底。

这简直就是酷刑。阿不思想，她感到里里外外都酸痛无比，而格林德沃却丝毫没有停下来的意思，来回的抽插，让少女连呻吟都变得破碎，她挥动手臂，摸到身后架着的几把冲锋枪，慌乱见碰到了它们，哗啦啦地倒下来，有火药的气味。

“喜欢这里吗？”格林德沃一边挺动一边问她。

“你和……她，是不是经常在这里。”

格林德沃笑了：“最近……不会了。”

阿不思断断续续地呻吟着：“因为、因为……她怀孕了。你知道吗……啊！”

格林德沃送到了一个不可思议的深度。

“不、疼……”阿不思哭了出来，格林德沃稍稍退出去一点，在阿不思的脸上亲了又亲。

“你从……什么时候？”格林德沃问她。

阿不思感到早前的快感又回到了自己的身体里，堆积的快感差一点将她摧毁，她艰难地回答着格林德沃的问话：“从……她生阿莉安娜的时候，我……我也想……我也想生孩子。”

格林德沃抱住阿不思的两条腿，掐着她的腰牢牢地锁在了自己那根阴茎上。

“天啊！”阿不思尖叫，“不要停，爸爸，我求你……”

格林德沃难以置信地呻吟，他俯身啃咬少女白皙的胸口，很快那上面便满是红痕。那一刻阿不思突然不自卑了，她想起邓布利多说“你很好看啊，Denny”，她现在确信了，那些爱抚，那些渴求，那些胶着，都让她抛弃了自己的肉体，她完全绽放开来了，紧致湿润的甬道放肆地接纳着成年男性的利器，她感到自己灼烧了起来。

只是……

“求你……叫我阿尔，我想听，求你了，爸爸。”

格林德沃将阿不思捞起来，他们疯狂地接吻，唾液顺着嘴角流下来，格林德沃的声音也沙哑了，他轻轻地说了句“阿尔”，然后将阿不思用力抱在了怀里，按住她的臀部让两个人的下体紧紧贴在一起，格林德沃畅长叹一声。

“阿尔！”他突然叫了出来。

阿不思发出一声满足的喟叹，她感到有液体顺着自己的大腿流下来，格林德沃放开了她，退出的时候，红红白白的液体令人有些触目。

“对不起……”格林德沃一边抹着阿不思腿上的体液一边露出愧疚的表情，“对不起，宝贝，疼吗？弄疼你了？”

少女稚嫩的阴道此时还隐隐作痛，她知道自己流血了，她可能受伤了，但她感到幸福，软绵绵的身体靠在格林德沃的身上，红裙子一直落到腰际，整个上半身都裸着，但她满足地像个孩子。

“以后……只有我们两个人的时候，你就这样对我，好吗？”

——end——

 

记2019年5月13日的一场梦

是梦，不要付诸实践

做爱请戴套，不然就要像老邓一样不停下崽

我有想过弟弟是小盖，然后姐弟……闭嘴

为什么小名要叫Denny，随手写的，可能受权游影响，我好喜欢囧喊龙妈Denny


End file.
